Buscándole novia a Finch
by AtrisAtris
Summary: Desde que Grace se fue, Finch ya no es el mismo... O eso es lo que piensa John...


Cuando Grace se fue a Roma, ya nada fue lo mismo. Finch entró en depresión, o por lo menos, eso es lo que pensaba John que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Buenos días Finch. -Saludó John a la vez que entraba por la puerta.

-Buenos días Sr. Reese. -Contestó éste sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Le he traído el desayuno. -Dijo John a la vez que ponía un paquete de Donuts encima de la mesa.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. - Contestó Finch sin siquiera ver que era lo que le había traído su amigo.

John frunció el ceño y miró a Finch pensativo. Desde que Grace se había ido de Nueva York, Finch no era el mismo. Apenas comía y se mostraba más serio de lo habitual.

-¿No tenemos ningún número hoy? -Preguntó John.

-No. Parece que hoy va a poder tomarse el día libre Sr. Reese.

Tan pronto como Finch terminaba su frase, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Shaw, con cara de pocos amigos.

-No... no me digas que hoy va a ser un día aburrido... odio los días libres. -Se quejó Shaw a la vez que abría el paquete de Donuts que había encima de la mesa y se comía uno.

-Buenos días a usted también Srta Shaw -Dijo Finch con aspereza.- Me temo que sí, hoy tendrá el día libre. No podemos inventarnos números dónde no los hay.

-Por lo menos podre pasear al perro ¿no? -Preguntó Shaw mientras se acercaba a Bear y le acariciaba por detrás de la oreja.- Menos mal que me quedas tú, campeón. -Le dijo al perro.

Finch pareció no enterarse de la petición de Shaw y siguió concentrado en la pantalla, como si ésta le hubiera absorbido por completo.

John aprovechó el momento para acercarse disimuladamente a Shaw.

-Ven un momento. Tenemos que hablar. -Susurró John a su compañera.

Shaw puso una expresión de desagrado, se incorporó dejando de acariciar a Bear y se alejó unos pasos junto a John.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con Finch. No puede seguir así. -Le dijo John a Shaw.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?- Dijo Shaw a la vez que dirigía una mirada a Finch. -Yo le veo como siempre... Con sus ordenadores y sus cosas de friki... nada nuevo.

-No es el que era, Shaw. Míralo. Desde que se fue Grace, no ha levantado cabeza. Se pasa los días así, y cuando sale algún número parece que ya no le importa lo que pueda ocurrir. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Si vale, hacer algo. ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?

-Pues... Creo que necesita a alguien.

La mirada de Shaw cambió de repente, y miró a su compañero como si estuviera loco.

-No, John. No pienso salir a cenar con Finch. No es mi estilo.

-¿Qué? -Dijo John con cara de póker- ¡No, no! No me refería a eso. Quiero decir... que podríamos buscarle a alguien... ya sabes...

-¿Quieres que le busquemos novia? ¿A Finch? A ti se te va la cabeza.

-Vamos Shaw, no puede ser muy complicado. Seguro que tienes alguna amiga que esté sola.

-No tengo amigas John. En ninguno de mis trabajos era necesario hacer amigos... si no todo lo contrario.

-Pues entonces tendremos que pasar al plan B...

* * *

El teléfono sonó. Lionel lo buscó tan rápido como pudo entre los papeles que cubrían su escritorio. Cuando vio el número que lo llamaba, esbozó una media sonrisa y descolgó la llamada.

-Buenos días Superman, ¿A quién hay que salvar hoy? ... ¡Oh genial, día libre! ¿Entonces para que me llamas?... ... ¿Cómo? No entiendo... ... ... ¿Amigas? ¿Buscas novia John?... ... ¡¿Qué!? No... ¿A el de las gafas? ... Pero... ... Bueno, está bien... veré que puedo hacer...

Fusco colgó el teléfono sin dar crédito a la llamada que acababa de recibir. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que volvió en sí.

-Bueno... pues manos a la obra... -se dijo a si mismo y comenzó a buscar en su agenda de contactos.

* * *

John colgó el teléfono y miró sonriente a Shaw, que seguía mirándolo como si éste estuviera loco.

-Plan B en marcha.

-Yo esto no me lo pierdo. -Contestó divertida.

Ambos volvieron a acercarse hacia Finch, disimulando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Finch, seguía sin inmutarse de nada. Estaba absorto en las teclas.

-Finch... -Dijo John, pero Finch parecía no escucharle. John carraspeó y subió el tono de voz. -¡Finch!

Harold dio un respingo, sobresaltado y miró a John con los ojos bien abiertos, como si acabara de despertarse de una pesadilla.

-¿Qué ocurre Sr Resse?

-No haga planes para esta noche, Finch. Nos vamos de cena. - Y esbozó media sonrisa a la vez que miraba a Shaw.


End file.
